Seeing you
by HPmpgfritze
Summary: When Hermione is returning to Hogwarts in her sixth year, she is all excited that Fred Weasley and his brother have returned to finish their education. A year with love, jealousy and friendship begins.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Hello, guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh ;) oh, and I'm from Germany, so if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes, please excuse this. Fremione definitely is my OTP so I didn't have to think much about what I am going to write about. I would be happy about some reviews to improve my way of writing. Thanks in advance :)**

* * *

"Bye Mum, bye Dad. I'll see you over Christmas! ", I shouted out of the window of the Hogwarts Express towards my parents. They were waving me goodbye and a second later I couldn't see them anymore as the train left the station. I sighed and went to find Ron and Harry. This year it has been especially hard for them to let me go to Hogwarts. I have spent most of my time with my two friends at the Burrow, so I haven't had enough time to explain everything that had happened to my parents. Of course they were extremely worried about me, especially as it is Harry who Voldemort wants to kill.

In the end I managed to convince them of letting me go, as now it's more important than ever for me to finish my magical education. Voldemort hates muggleborns – as I am – and wants to kill us as well, even though my parents don't know about this. It would've worried them even more and they probably wouldn't have allowed me to go back to my school.

I found my friends in an otherwise empty compartment. They were sitting there alone, talking and with serious faces. Harry hasn't been well the past two months. After Sirius' death he has lost every single member of his magical family. I can't even imagine how that must feel. With a smile on my face I sat down next to him.

"Finally. Come on, isn't it great to go back to Hogwarts?! And best of all, a Hogwarts without Umbridge, that ugly little toad! ", I said enthusiastically, trying to cheer them up.

"Oh wow, a Hogwarts without Umbridge, but with Snape as teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts", Ron said sarcastically, lokking at me stressed out.

I hated it when he talked to me like that. One moment he is the nicest person in the world and the next he snaps at me as if he hated everything about me. That was really annoying.

Harry probably thought so, too. "Come on, Ron, don't be a dick. She's just trying to see everything positively, which isn't exactly a bad thing", he said fiercely. "And I do think that with Snape we're gonna be much better. He knows a lot about the Dark Arts and is gonna teach us, for sure. Not just telling us _how _to use the curses but really showing it."

"Thanks, Harry", I said smiling at him. "Anyway", I said, addressing Ron, "how are Fred and George doing? I mean, I know that their joke shop is running great, but is that really what they want to do in their life?"

I just couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to finish school and doing something useful with their lives.

"I don't know, but I guess so. It's what they have always wanted, so why should they give up on it? ", Ron answered without showing much interest.

I shrugged and pretended not to care. I have never told anyone, but after the twins have left school last year I've really started missing them and their pranks. Seeing their shop in Diagon Alley this summer has given me a stitch in the heart, because all my hopes of them returning to Hogwarts have been destroyed.

Okay, to tell the truth, I at all missed Fred. Last year I've suddenly started feeling nervous when he was around. I can't explain it because their pranks have really annoyed me all those years when I've tried to concentrate on my homework, but suddenly I could laugh about them together with everyone else.

But now all of this didn't really matter anymore. They wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts so I had to get over it.

To bring my mind to other thoughts I said: "So, which subjects are you going to continue this year?"

"Hermione, we have been going through this like a million times. Why do you keep asking? ", Ron said annoyed.

"I just really think that you should continue with Potions. At all you, Harry, as you want to become an Auror!"

"An 'Accepted' in the OWLs isn't good enough, remember? ", Harry said.

"Of course I do, but you don't know what Slughorn is thinking about it, do you? You should at least go and ask him! ", I told him, trying to sound persuasive. Harry shrugged and didn't say any more, just like Ron.

I sighed and watched the landscape pass by through the window. We were quiet while we steadily got closer to Hogwarts, when suddenly a girl opened the door of our compartment and handed over a piece of paper to Harry.

"What is it? ", Ron asked him.

"Slughorn wants to meet me. Who knows what that is about...", Harry answered. His eyebrows narrowed while he was thinking. "Well, I guess I better go and see. If I don't come back in time, will you please bring my stuff? ", he asked me and Ron.

"Sure, see you at the feast! ", I answered and smiled at him.

Ron didn't look that amused. When Harry had left, I asked what that was about, but he just grumbled something not understandable, made a face and looked out of the window.

Sometimes this boy was just unbearable. I didn't want to have an argument with him so I just left it at this, pulled one of my new school books out of my trunk and started reading.

When we finally arrived Harry hasn't come back yet so I took Hedwig's cage and Ron his trunk and we headed towards the carriages. When we arrived there I jumped back with a start. I could see the thestrals standing in front of them, waiting for the students to get in. Sadness flooded me from the inside. They were now visible for me because I have seen Sirius die. Without saying a word we climbed into one of the carriages and it carried us up to the castle.

The welcome feast was great as always, it only had a bitter after taste. As Dumbledore started his annual speech, this year about Voldemorts returning, Harry still hasn't shown up. I started to worry, but just as we were about to leave the Great Hall, he opened the big doors and entered. Suddenly everybody was quiet and looking at him. After a few seconds the chattering started and Ron and I approached our friends and asked where he has been. His face was covered with blood.

While he told us all about Malfoy, we walked up to our common room together with the other Gryffindors.

When the Fat Lady opened up for us, we saw something that made may heart jump and let me forget everything Harry has just told us.


	2. Thoughts over thoughts

**Hi guys. So this is my second chapter. It isn't as long as the first one, but I think it will be enough. I hope you'll enjoy it and please leave some reviews! :)**

* * *

Right there, standing in front of me, were Fred and George Weasley. My heart started beating hard against my chest. What were they doing here?

"Harry, how are you doing? ", Fred shouted.

I looked at my friends and saw the same bright smile that lightened up my face.

"I'm great! But you guys tell us, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in London with your shop! ", Harry said, grinning at them.

"Well, I guess our Mum and little Hermione here were right. Maybe a good education isn't _that_ bad, so we got back here to do our seventh year again", Fred answered.

When he said my name, I blushed. Oh my god, I really was totally in love with him. Trying to keep my voice calm I said: "I guess that was a good decision. It will be great to have you here again... also for the Quidditch team."

"Thanks, Hermione", Fred said with a smile and turned back to Harry. "That's something we wanted to talk to you about. As you now are our great and wonderful captain, would you have the geniality to get us back in the team? We would be soooo pleased!"

"Oh, stop kidding, of course you're back in. You are the best beaters there are! The selections are next week and I would appreciate if you helped me find the best players. As we've now lost Alicia and Angelina we will need two new chasers."

We all sat down in our favourite armchairs and the boys continued talking about Quidditch. Sometimes it really wasn't that easy to be the only girl in a group of boys. I just couldn't see what they liked that much about this sport, so I let the time pass by while watching Fred. I loved how he moved his face when he was laughing about a joke George has just told or how he moved his hand through his hair to bring it back into position.

After a while I got tired and told them that I was going to bed. Fred looked up and smiled at me. Again my heart started beating faster. I smiled back, hoping that I didn't look too dreamy and went up the staircase to my dormitory.

My trunk was already there, as always, so I changed into my pyjamas, then I lay down in my bed.

I was very tired after this long day, but I just couldn't sleep. My mind didn't want to stop thinking about the occurred. Fred was back at Hogwarts. He has returned and would be here for a year. Suddenly whole new possibilities came into my mind. It could be possible for us to be together. We could have so much time, so much time to do anything.

But then a horrible thought came into my mind. I didn't even know if Fred liked – let alone loved – me the way I loved him. Okay, today he's called me "little Hermione" and he always seemed to smile at me, but that probably didn't mean anything.

I buried my face in my hands. Why couldn't I just think as logical as always?! All my thoughts were confusing and without any sense. God, boys really were a problem. All those feelings made my brain stop working, and if there's something I really hate, there you are.

I haven't had that much experience with boys yet. My only boyfriend until now has been Victor, and that has only lasted for the few months he has been here. I really did like him, but my feelings for Fred were something totally different. He didn't go out of my head and all the time I saw that smile he gave me.

While my thoughts were going round in circles, I finally gave my eyes a rest and fell asleep.


End file.
